


Just a Random John/Helen Fluff snippet

by JohnxHelen



Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: Especially in THAT scene, F/M, Inspired by 1x08- End of the World, Slight Incest, The Smiths are adorable together, Voyeurism, Why do my characters never listen to me, fluff then smut, implied sex, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnxHelen/pseuds/JohnxHelen
Summary: Basically just a random piece of fluff that turned into smut.





	Just a Random John/Helen Fluff snippet

After the children had gone to bed, John and Helen were sitting in their private living room, looking at pictures of each other. "That's me." John said to her, pointing at him and his deceased brother in their mother's old dresses. She laughed, leaning up against his shoulder, making him smile. Not one of those smiles that came like lightning, but a genuine one that plastered his face and showed his teeth. 

He turned a few more pages, his wife smoothing the plastic down until he found it: the picture of his soon to be wife embracing him, giving a chaste kiss. John was blushing wildly. He never had a girl kiss him like that except for his mother or cousins at the parties that his parents used to throw before the Crash. "Aww, look at you." she cooed in his ear. She then said his pet name, "My little John Smith." "I am not little and you know that." he teased. "Prove it." she shot right back, placing the photo book down on the table. "Will do." he said to unbutton his pants to show how big he was. 

Helen stilled it and then moved one of her hands up to his cheekbone, stroking it gently. Her fingers teasingly moved past the scar there, making it tingle with anticipation. "I already know that you aren't big down there, John." she whispered. "I want you to prove that you aren't the blushing boy that I met so long ago." 

He knows what to do. So, he pulled his wife closer and whispered dangerously, "I'm not." he said as if it was a challenge. "Prove it to me, John Smith." she murmured, rolling the words off her tongue in the way that made him want to complete the challenge. 

He pulled her close and gently feathered her lips. She sighed at his touch. John was always a good lover, she thought to herself. She remembered those times when he would sometimes let her kiss him while he was blindfolded. Somehow, it was a lot more sensual then seeing her. Sometimes in revenge, he would put it on her just so she would know how frustrating it was.  
He had it in his pajama pocket and tantalizingly showed it to her, then tied it on. It was no secret that Helen loved when she was being teased. He then vexingly traced his tongue against her lips. "John!" she sharply drew in breath, holding him back with her hands against his chest. "Don't want to wake the kids, do we?" she sharply said, realizing that he was wearing no underwear underneath his trousers. 

"They've seen it before." , he reassured her, "and I'll redo my trousers, OK?" he said. She nodded as he did just that. When he was done, she said, "Now, where were we?" "You were about to kiss my brains out." she responded. He moving close to her blindfolded form, meeting her lips with his. She forgot everything except for him and felt him move to straddle her. 

Thomas Smith woke up to a slight moan coming from the house. He sat up in bed and quietly slipped out. He grabbed a nearby sharp utensil from his bed, a flashlight and stole his way through the house. He was a natural at eavesdropping; that is what his Hitler Jugund instructor had said to him as well as Helen when she saw him as they were talking about some very intimate topics. 

He crept slowly, holding a flashlight in one hand, not wanting to wake his sisters up. After all, they would tease him if they found out. As he came closer to the sound, he realized that the people making those sounds were his parents. "Is that one of the kids, John?" Mother asked Father. "No. They wouldn't be up at this hour." he replied. He heard a wet, smacking sound and almost threw up. Nevertheless, he felt resolve to still continue crawling through the hall.

He found a shadow and hid in it. Then, he saw Father looking around, while his mother waited like Cleopatra with her face blindfolded. Was she going to be kidnapped, Thomas thought. Suddenly, the flashlight dropped from his hand, making a *clank*noise. "Hello?" he asked. Then, he almost slipped on the light, which was broadcasting her sons familiar shadow.

"Thomas? What on earth-" She started to say, before she heard John's footsteps. They moved towards him and said in a commanding voice, “We'll talk later. Go to bed.” The lighter footsteps of her son hurried out of the room and back to his bed. 

“Thank goodness.” he murmured. “Now I have you allll to myself.” “You're such a jealous husband, you know that?” Helen commented. She always knew he would be. He had observed other Nazis with similar positions who had wives that didn't really like..shall one say… home cooking. So he always would give her a look of jealousy fueled lust any time she was near his aides, even in public. 

“Indeed, Helen.” he replied, leaning over her again and leaving little nibble marks on her neck. “So ein hübsches Mädchen, das darauf wartet, dass ich dich ganz und gar beiße.” he said in German, because no other language could convey his love better for her. The two had even studied the language in high school together and though it so pretty, especially the sensual tone his voice would get when he would say it. It was a secret he kept from the public eye. 

“ist das Deutsch, John?” she asked. “es ist wirklich.” he replied with a wink that she could not see. “Jetzt werde ich dich ficken helen.” “Dann hör auf zu reden Obergruppenführer.” she replied cheekily. 

Fully resting on her, he leaned in to kiss her..and if they did other things, and if Thomas returned to the room and put his hand in his pants, jerking off to the scene, that would be for another tale, much later.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations (from Google so probably not as accurate)  
> 1\. Such a pretty girl who's waiting for me to bite you all over (my characters never listen to me)  
> 2\. Is that German, John?  
> 3\. Indeed it is.  
> 4\. Now I'm going to f-k you, Helen. (WHY DO THEY LIKE SAYING THESE THINGS?!!)  
> 5\. Then stop talking, Obergrüppenfüher.


End file.
